This invention relates to training aids and, more particularly, to a device for use in the instruction of, or individual use by, a beginning skater.
Beginning skaters, both young and old, experience considerable difficulty in mastering the sport, often out of fear of falling and suffering injury. Once a person has taken a bad fall, he or she often times becomes so afraid as to give up trying to learn to skate or, at the least, becomes so cautious that the learning process is slow and lengthy. This is particularly true in the case of older people as they know that a single fall can result in broken bones or other serious injury.
In general, persons learning to skate like the security of holding onto someone, preferably an experienced skater, but even this does not insure against an occasional fall. Also, a good skater may not be available when needed or have the time and patience required to teach the beginner. In any case, since development of self-confidence is an essential ingredient of the learning process, the beginner should not continue to lean on someone for security but, instead, go it alone as soon as possible.
While the need for training and safety devices for beginning skaters has long been recognized (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 320,462 and 321,867, issued in 1915) and a number of other skating aids have been proposed more recently (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,900,008 (1959) and 4,021,033 (1977)), those devices have the disadvantages that they tend to restrict and confine the user in a manner which limits the ability to skate in the natural skating position. Also, all of these known devices have an upper hand rail to be grasped by the skater which, in the case of the structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,033 is open at the rear, as security against falling. However, should the skater be distracted and release the grip on the hand rail, he/she may still fall onto the ice or other skating surface. It is particularly desirable that the device include means for catching the skater, in the event of a fall, before he/she hits the ice but which does not interfere with natural skating action.
Other features that a training device of this kind should possess include: simple and low cost construction; foldable or collapsible into a flat, compact configuration to facilitate its transport and storage; and easy height adjustment so that it may be used by skaters of various ages and sizes.
It is among the objects of the present invention to provide an improved mobile skating aid which builds the beg1nner's confidence by providing support without unduly interfering with his/her freedom of movement.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved skating aid of the type described which is of light weight, inexpensive and simple construction and which is easily adjustable for use by skaters of different ages and sizes.
A further object is to provide an improved skating aid of the type described which includes a seat for interrupting a fall and preventing the user from striking the skating surface.